


any storm we're facing will blow right over

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of coronavirus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: If it's selfish to be miserable over the fact her boyfriend cannot be there for their twenty week scan, then Maddie is absolutely fine being selfish. It's their first baby, maybe even their only baby, and she wants him there.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 15
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	any storm we're facing will blow right over

This isn’t exactly how she saw her pregnancy going, although she supposes thousands upon thousands of other women feel the same way. And she feels selfish for feeling downright miserable about the entire affair because she knows there are people who have been impacted by the worldwide pandemic in worse ways, but she _wants_ her boyfriend there for every single part of the pregnancy. It’s their first baby, maybe even their only baby (to be decided, they had both briefly discussed) and the twenty-week scan was meant to be something they could do together.

So, if it’s selfish to feel as though she is going to burst into tears at any given second as she stares at the baby on the screen, then she’s absolutely fine with that. Her hand grips onto the side of the bed and she imagines, just for a minute, that it’s Chimney’s hand in her own. She tries to imagine him crying with a huge smile on his face as they both stare at their baby together. But it’s overcome by a pang of pain when she realises this probably isn’t the only moment he’s going to miss – what if nothing has changed by December? And then he won’t be there for the birth and—

“Do you want to know the sex?”

She’s all too quick to shake her head, glad to be pulled from her own spiralling thoughts as she quickly wipes at the tears that fall down her face. “Can you just write it down for me?” It’s clearly not an unusual question and Maddie feels sympathy for all the women who had been lying in this exact same bed on their own before her, and all the women who would come after her.

Maddie gets everything she can for Chimney – a recording of the sonogram, far too many pictures and most importantly, a piece of paper that decides whether they’re having an Amelia or a Kevin. The drive to the station seems long and tedious, knowing Chimney had been more than glad to take the extra shift so he could distract himself from the knowledge that he was missing out on something they had been looking forward to before restrictions came into play.

It’s not until she pulls up outside that she sends him a quick text to let him know that she’s there, knowing she can’t physically go inside to see him or to hug her all too excitable brother who she hadn’t physically seen in weeks. Slowly, she gets out of the car, grinning at her boyfriend when he walks over to her, a disappointed look in his eyes as he shakes his head, “You shouldn’t be here.”

It’s only with a shrug of her shoulders that she answers him, knowing his anxiety about everything and anything COVID – whilst justified on the most part – was starting to drive a wedge between them that she longed to push aside. He had a dangerous job, one that had made them throw about the idea of him moving out for a while but he was already missing out on so much of the pregnancy and Maddie wasn’t entirely certain they’d survive never seeing each other. He took every precaution possible, and she was still going to work every single day, just as he was so it only made sense that they spend their nights snuggled up talking about bringing their baby into the world.

She’s all too eager to pull everything out of her bag, handing him everything but the piece of paper, “You can show Buck and Hen and everyone else.” She tries not to think about how she’d rather just go in there and tell them herself, deciding against pushing Chimney over the edge he was clearly teetering on (if he had it his way, he’d have moved out months ago, she wouldn’t be working and they’d both be miserable _and_ lonely). “And you can open this and tell me what we’re calling this little one.”

One hand rests on her growing bump as she grins and hands him the piece of paper she had been clutching so preciously, her heart thumping against her chest, hard and fast when she looks at him with eager eyes. At least he’s smiling, eyes watering when he holds the piece of paper delicately, taking a deep breath before he opens it up. His smile is wide, and Maddie is sure it’s the first time she’s actually seen him smile so genuinely in weeks, “We’re uh… we’re having a daughter. Our little jellybean is a girl.”

Chimney’s voice is filled with such love and amazement, she can’t help herself as she wraps her arms tightly around him, resting her head on his chest when she looks down at the writing on the paper that he holds in trembling hands. “Amelia Joy Han.” She whispers, giggling when she feels a little flutter in her stomach, “I think she likes it.”

“Amelia Joy Han.” He repeats, looking down at her with tears in his eyes, gently nudging her forehead with his nose as they both sigh in content. The alarm sounds off in the building behind them and Maddie is the first to pull back with a pout, snatching the piece of paper from him, “I’ll keep this safe. You go keep yourself safe, we love you.”

His cheeks are flush, his eyes still full of unshed tears of pure joy when he nods his head, “I’ll see you both later, my two favourite girls.” And then he holds up the sonogram photos that shows off their little girl perfectly, “Ten fingers and ten toes?”

Maddie opens the car door and beams at him, “And a cute little nose like her daddy, too.” Before she blows him a kiss and climbs slowly into the car, rubbing her bump as she does. “Bring Chinese home.”

It’s with a playful roll of his eyes that he laughs and puts his thumbs up, rushing back into the building as he does and she bites down on her lip, wishing she could stop herself from worrying about him and the rest of the 118 all the time. With a deep breath, she shakes her head, she wouldn’t have minded boy or girl, as long as they were healthy but her heart feels full at the thought of Chimney being the dad to a little girl, unable to stop the grin on her face as she drives away from the station.


End file.
